Our Stories
by Hirana
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang kelima member. Baca 'diary' mereka disini! ( ff B1A4 )
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: B1A4 berada di agency WM entertainment.**

 **Story © Hirana**

 **Warning: Little bit of shonen ai/? , Typo(s), garing, update yang lama, gaje story. OOC(?)**

 **Pairing : abah jinyoung & emak Shinwoo , badeul, dan gongchan x gongchan *plaked* mungkin gongchan dengan siapa aja, berhubung saya rasa dia cocok di pair sama siapa aja.**

 **Gongchan: maksudmu aku adalah PHO hah?!**

 **Me: Enggak kok.. kalau kau mau kau bisa di pairing denganku? *wink***

 **Gongchan: Bye.**

 **Oke Mulai!**

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia selain memiliki keluarga, karena..

Harta yang paling berharga, adalah keluarga..  
Istana yang paling indah adalah keluarga…

Eitt stop! Tapi kali ini keluarga yang kita bahas adalah B1A4 member.

Dengan Jinyoung sebagai coretayahcoret, maksudku leader. Shinwoo sebagai "eomma"mereka, dan Sandeul, Baro, Gongchan sebagai "anak-anak" mereka. Jadi, selamat menyaksikan!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Our Stories**

Jinyoung: "Annyeong, aku disini sebagai leader.. maka aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi di dorm."

CNU: "Karena kami sebagai hyung disini.. Sudah seharusnya kita menjaga para member dengan baik.."

Jinyoung: "Betul, dan jangan lupa kesehatanmu juga harus dijaga Shinwoo."

CNU: "Ne, kau juga chag- maksudku Jinyoung, akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidur larut."

Baro: "Hey, jangan lupa keberadaan kami!"

Sandeul: "Kalian asik berdua saja duh ."

Gongchan: "Sandeul hyung, mukamu merah.. kau pasti berpikir yang-"

*Sandeul membekap mulut Gongchan*

Baro: "Ternyata kau punya pikiran mes-"

*Sandeul membekap Baro dengan tangan yang satunya*

CNU: "Lupakan saja lah mereka. Jadi untuk chap pertama, kita akan mengundi siapa yang akan bercerita."

Jinyoung: "Kami akan bercerita tentang keseharian kami, dan apa yang ada di pikiran kami, juga yang berada di hati kami."

CNU: "Kenapa seperti acara curhat ya -_-"

Jinyoung: " Hey memang itu tujuannya, kupikir tidak apa-apa kok -_-"

CNU: "Tapi aku kan.. malu untuk mengungkapkan ehem, pikiran dan isi hatiku."

Jinyoung: "Nah, inilah saatnya.. kau harus mengungkapkannya, percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja."

CNU: "Gomawo Jinyoung..." *blush*

Jinyoung: "Ne.." *smile*

Sandeul: (setelah selesai 'membereskan' Baro dan Gongchan) "Hah, mereka mulai bermesraan lagi, nah untuk pengundiannya, kami butuh peran readers sekalian untuk menentukannya."

Baro: "Caranya di kotak review, ketik nama member untuk bercerita di chap berikutnya."

Gongchan: "Yang diambil adalah review yang pertama ya.. Misalnya review yang pertama muncul menuliskan : 'Aku mau Gongchan dong, yang bercerita.' Nah, maka aku akan mulai bercerita di chap berikutnya. Maka dari itu yang tercepat ia yang dapat (?)"

Sandeul: "Untuk chap berikutnya, aturan masih sama.. sampai tersisa satu member yang akan bercerita di akhir chapter."

Baro: "Setelah semua member bercerita, apa yang terjadi ya? Lihat saja nanti, karena sepertinya author pun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan."

B1A4: " Kami tunggu untuk reviewnya ya… Gomawo!"

 **AN:**

 **Hai-hai readers! Semoga ga membingungkan ya, ini masih prolog(?)**

 **Jadi rencananya ini fanfic tentang apa yang mereka rasakan saat di dorm, bersama member lain, apa yang mereka sedang lakukan saat itu.. dan lain lain. Intinya sih kita seperti mendengarkan curhatnya para member *duh berasa jadi buku diary nya*. Cerita dibikin oneshot, tapi bisa jadi ada member yang mendapat twoshot, bila dirasa ceritanya memang perlu panjang, ya liat gimana nanti aja deh kekeke.**

 **Tujuannya hanya untuk fangirling kok, dan apa yang mereka rasakan, dan tentang cerita-cerita mereka itu ga asli yah, cuma karangan author, dan author cuma sebatas fans nya mereka, iya author itu Bana :D**

 **Ditunggu juga buat kritik dan sarannya, author juga butuh pendapat readers sekalian :D**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau mampir :)**

 **Dan jangan lupa…**

 **Tulis biasmu di kolom review!**

 **Kajja!**


	2. Gongchan (Ada yang aneh)

**Gongchan : Hari ini aku akan kebagian untuk bercerita, jadi simak baik-baik ok?**

 **Other members: Andwae!**

 **Gongchan: *pundung dipojok***

 **Warning: Garing, tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya, jadi saya minta maaf sebelumnya** ***deep bow***

Dorm sweet dorm,

Tempat yang memang tidak bisa kami katakan sebagai rumah, tapi….

Entah kenapa, setiap pulang dari berbagai aktivitas aku selalu merindukan suasana dorm ku, dan ranjangnya..

Rasanya tinggal di dorm itu betah. Bukan, bukan karena hampir tiap hari melihat Shinwoo hyung half naked(?) atau melihat Sandeul hyung yang hobi menggoyangkan badannya setiap musik dinyalakan.

Ini karena.. setiap aku ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku, sebut saja aku sedang homesick, para hyung selalu ada disana menghibur dengan cara mereka sendiri.. Setiap member membuat suasana di dorm hangat seperti di saat kau di tengah sebuah keluarga..

Ayo, aku ceritakan bagaimana keadaanku sebagai coretbalitacoret maknae disini!

Hoahemm,

Setengah sadar, setengah tidak aku berjalan terhuyung kearah ruang kumpul. Ternyata aku paling akhir bangun pagi ini, pasti lelah karena latihan semalam. Disana sudah ada Baro dan Sandeul hyung yang sepertinya baru cuci muka.. lihat saja mukanya yang baru agak basah.

"Hey sarapan sudah siap!"

Seperti biasa, ada Shinwoo hyung dan Jinyoung hyung keluar dari arah dapur dengan bawa piring.

"Bibimbap sama tteobokki lagi, umma.. mana bulgoginya?" Aku memasang wajah dengan puppy eyes minta dikasihani-

Pletak!

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil -_-

"Gongchan, kita tidak sempat belanja bulanan, maklumi tidak ada sapi segar kesukaanmu. Aku tahu, daging sehat buat badanmu, tapi kebanyakan daging juga gak baik kok, membuat tubuh berlemak.. eh tapi kau kan kurus begitu, Jinyoung juga.. Ah, nanti saat beli daging sapi aku akan belikan banyak untuk kalian, tapi tidak untuk Sandeul, dia banyak makan nanti. Kalau Baro hmm boleh sih tapi sedikit, aku lihat beberapa bajunya tidak bisa dikancingkan." Ujar Shinwoo hyung sambil nge rap(?)

Semua member menatap Shinwoo hyung seolah dia adalah mangsa(?)

Sandeul cemberut dan menatap perutnya yang agak membesar, (karena makanan ya)

Baro berusaha untuk mengepaskan bajunya

Jinyoung mengukur lingkar lengannya sendiri.

Dan aku? Hanya bisa mengusap perut dimana abs sedang berkembang biak.

"Bercanda kok, anak-anakku dan suam- yah lupakan yang terakhir. Aku gak bermaksud menghina, aku hanya ingin kalian sehat kok.."

Hening

"Mianhae…" ujarnya sambil menunduk

Kami saling berpandangan, minus Shinwoo hyung. Aku pun mengangguk dan semua pun mengangguk.

"Hana, dul, set…"

"Berpelukan…"

10 detik, 15 detik…

"Hey, kau menekan punggungku Sandeul."

"Kau yang menghalangiku Baro!"

"Hey aku terjepit.. hyung hyung ku." Ujarku sambil menahan sesak karena menahan beban.

"Boleh kita lepas sekarang?" Ujarku lagi yang kini hampir kehabisan nafas

"Ne.." jawab mereka berbarengan

Lihat kan? Kami sudah seperti keluarga…

Jam 11.40 pm

Di waktu seperti ini, kami selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Masih berada dalam dorm sih, hanya saja kami memiliki 'me time'

Aku sedang membaca komentar-komentar di media sosialku, banyak sekali komen yang lucu dan kadang aku tersenyum dan tertawa sambil menatap layer monitor. Aku ingin sekali membalasnya.. tapi aku takut beberapa orang terlewat dan itu menimbulkan masalah nantinya.. Aku takut mereka akan pikir aku pilih-pilih kan, itu bisa gawat. Jadi, mianhae.. tentunya aku ingin sekali berkomunikasi dengan kalian, tapi membalas banyak pesan tanpa terlewat? Aku tidak bisa :(.

Setelah mengecek media sosial, aku lalu pergi tiduran dan menatap langit-langit.

Baru saja mau menutup mata, tiba-tiba…

"Ssst, jangan terlalu keras, nanti ia bisa mendengarnya."

"Ah iya Baro, mianhae."

Itu kan suara Sandeul dan Baro, mereka ada di kamar sebelah. Jadi, aku sedang mendapat bagian sekamar dengan Jnyoung dan Shinwoo hyung. Sementara itu, aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, aku rasa kita harus melakukannya."

"Demi kebaikannya."

"Hmm, aku tak sabar untuk besok."

"Sutt, suara kalian jangan terlalu keras, mengerti?"

"Iya, iyaa arraseo."

Ternyata ada suara Jinyoung hyung dan Shinwoo hyung di dalamnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan.. apa mereka melakukan suatu proyek tanpaku? Apa mereka akan meninggalkanku? Aish, lupakan pikiran negatifmu Channie, fokuslah pada latihan nanti! Tapi jujur saja, apa yang mereka bahas membuatku penasaran..

Hoahemm, aku terbangun dengan keadaan pagi yang sepi, iya sepi tanpa ada suara gaduh seperti piring dan alat makan ataupun obrolan kecil. Jam berapakah ini?

10.15 AM

Mwo? Sial.. aku telat bangun! Seharusnya aku sudah ada di ruang latihan.. ottokhae?

Aku pun langsung menuju ruang latihan hanya dengan cuci muka, kebetulan ruang latihan ada berada satu lantai jadi tidak usah repot-repot tapi tetap saja..

"Mianhae, aku telat bangun!" Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan

Semuanya menatap kearahku dengan tajam, Sepertinya para hyung sedang tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan mereka sudah latihan duluan tanpa membangunkanku.

Shinwoo hyung berjalan kearahku dan dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

"Kukira kau sudah belajar apa arti tepat waktu kan, mengingat kita bukan trainee lagi?" ujarnya lalu berlalu.

"Cepat isi posisimu Gongchan!" Kali ini Sandeul juga tidak ada senyum atau pun cengiran khas di wajahnya.

Aku tetap harus berpikir positif, wajar mereka marah.. seharusnya aku sudah mandiri dan tidak melakukan hal yang mungkin diangap sepele, tapi sebenarnya pengaruhnya cukup besar, ya mehargai waktu. Aku kan sudah belajar tentang hal itu.. Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi denganku.

"You and I you and I love you.."

"Gongchan, kenapa kau ada disitu? Itu kan posisiku!" Kali ini Baro hyung membentak padaku. Ya ampun, bukannya memang benar kan posisinya disini.

"Kau yang salah hyung, sungguh aku sudah mempelajarinya kan."

"Kau yang salah Gongchan, sekarang lebih baik kita berlatih gerakan masing-masing dulu, 10 menit lagi kita kumpul. Dan pelajari yang baik, Gongchan." Ujar Jinyoung hyung.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba sedikit tersenyum yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

Aku mulai sedikit frustasi, bukannya baru kemarin kita berkumpul bersama, lalu berpelukan kan? Oke yang terakhir itu membuatku jadi ingin tertawa mengingatnya.

"Apa kami menyuruhmu hanya untuk tertawa?"

"Ne, hyung aku tadi hanya teringat sesuatu kok."

Baiklah mulai fokus Gongchan!

Setelah selesai latihan, aku beristirahat. Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus mandi, mengingat tadi aku tidak mandi saat pergi latihan.

SET!

"Aku dulu, kau bisa menyusul nanti." Tiba-tiba Shinwoo hyung sudah ada di depan ku dan sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung.."

Dan saaat berbalik badan, aku menubruk Jinyoung hyung, ia lalu hanya mendelik padaku.

Aku pun hanya bisa menghela pasrah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa.

Disana sudah ada Baro hyung dan Sandeul hyung.

"Hai, hyung, acara apa yang sedang kalian tonton?" Kataku berusaha menyapa mereka.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban… Mereka fokus pada acara yang mereka tonton dan hanya berbicara satu sama lain. Aku mencoba untuk ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.. tapi mereka tetap menganggapku tidak ada.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…

Apa ada kesalahan? Baro hyung, yang selalu mengobrol dan dekat denganku kini menjauh.. yang lain juga seperti itu. Seolah aku ini tidak diharapkan.

Hyung,

Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama?

4?

5?

Atau 6 tahun?

Dan selama ini apa kita sudah benar-benar seperti keluarga?

Kita memang seperti itu kan?

Iya kan hyung?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan aku terbangun dan samar-samar melihat keadaan dorm yang sangat sepi, dan gelap.

"Hyung? Kalian ada dimana?"

Hening.

Merasakan lagi Déjà vu. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Akhirnya aku pun lalu pergi untuk mandi, mengingat ini sudah jam 5.15 sore, dan kau bisa bayangkan keadaanku sekarang kan? Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan badan yang lengket.

10 menit kemudian.

Trek,

Seperti ada suara dari ruang tengah, ada langkah kaki.. dan suara bisikan rendah disana.

"Hyung?" Aku pun sambil mengeringkan rambut, (tentunya sudah memakai baju ya, karena aku sudah menyiapkan baju sebelum mandi. Jangan mesum kalian -_-) berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa,

Aku hanya melihat secarik kertas ditaruh di meja, dan aku pun membacanya.

" _Gongchan, kami perlu untuk berbicara denganmu. Temui kami di ruang latihan, pastikan setelah kau melihat surat ini kau langsung menuju ruang latihan. Arraseo?"_

 **Gongchan: Cerita bersambung… kalian akan menunggunya kan? *wink***

 **(A/N: Sebelumnya mianhae untuk yang sudah request, aku sebagai author sudah lalai :'( Gongchan dipilih karena 'banada' yang komen duluan, so this one is for you, I give you all new one~ *halakh kok jadi nyayiin partnya si cinu sih XD. Dan buat Reika, sesudah partnya Gongchan, baru partnya Jinyoung yaa..**

 **Gomawo sudah me review!)**


	3. Gongchan (Surprise!)

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Yah, maksudku siapa yang tidak berdebar-debar saat dipanggil oleh para hyung yang selama ini dekat denganmu, tiba-tiba berubah. Apa sebenarnya aku akan….

Tidak terasa aku sudah berada di depan ruang latihan, aku membuka pintu itu perlahan. Lagi-lagi ruangan dalam keadaan gelap. Ketika aku berusaha menekan tombol lampu,

 _Cetak_

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.. Saranghae Gongchan!"

Dan bersamaan saat lampu menyala, entah dari mana mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Hyung?! I.. ini?"

Aku berbicara dengan terbata-bata lagi, menyembunyikan kegugupanku dan juga rasa terharu.. semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Kau semakin tua!" Ujar mereka sambil berjalan kearahku dan membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin kecil.

"Aku tidak tua! Hanya semakin dewasa saja." Ujarku sambil berpose cool sebisa mungkin.

"Ah tidak asik, tidak ada lagi Gongchan yang cute dengan puppy eyes nya." Ujar Baro hyung

"Sudah jelas aku yang paling cute diantara kalian- aww! Jangan memukul pantatku hyung!" Sandeul hyung mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Shinwoo hyung memukul pantatnya keras sekali, dan ia hanya memberi tanda peace dengan tangannya.

"Hey ayo tiup dulu, and make a wish!" Ujar Shinwoo hyung. Entah kenapa tapi dia selalu jadi juru memegang kue.

Setelah make a wish, Shinwoo hyung lalu menaruh kuenya diatas meja.

"Jadi, kau tidak sadar kalau kami sebenarnya hanya mengerjaimu pada hari ulang tahunmu?" Kali ini Jinyoung hyung angkat bicara.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku " ujarku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menatapku datar sambil sweat drop.

"Nah, sebenarnya, kami ingin memberi suatu hal lain, um- sepertinya aku yang mulai duluan.. ekhem," Jinyoung hyung mengambil posisi di depanku.

"Ekhem, selamat ulang tahun Gongchan, tidak terasa kau sudah berumur 23 tahun. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Meskipun kau yang paling muda, tapi kau selalu menjaga kami, kami senang sekali karena artinya kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu dan menjalani masa training. Aku senang melihat perubahan dari tampilanmu yang sekarang sudah mulai dewasa. Kami selalu menyemangatimu, tetaplah bersama kami kedepannya. Aku bersyukur punya maknae sepertimu. Happy Birthday Gongchan!" Aku terharu dengan kata-katanya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihatnya. Leader ku yang lucu!

Lalu Shinwoo hyung maju kedepan dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jinyoung hyung.

" Hai! Umm, Gongchan aku senang atas ulang tahunmu, dan aku mengucapkan selamat. Hmm, yah kau tahu kita sudah sekitar 6 tahun bersama, dan semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Meskipun kau adalah maknae.. tapi kau seperti yang paling tua, menjaga kita dan kami memuji hal tersebut. O iya, karena kamu hari ini sebagai MC di acara ulang tahunmu, kau bertemu banyak orang, dan itu membuat kami bangga. Sebagai hyung mu tentu aku sangat bangga. Mungkin aku kadang khawatir dengan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena kamu melakukannya dengan baik. Di masa depan pun, mungkin aku akan sedikit khawatir dengan yang kau lakukan, tapi aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya. Selamat Gongchan! Sehat selalu, semoga tetap jadi Channie yang kita sayangi!"

Ah Shinwoo hyung kau memang hyung yang pengertian, meskipun saat kita awal bertemu canggung, dan aku agak takut untuk dekat denganmu, tapi akhirnya kau menunjukkan sisi hangatmu padaku.

Kemudian, Sandeul hyung maju kedepan dengan agak canggung, hahah dia lucu sekali, biasanya kan dia ribut dan berisik.. :D

"Hai Gongchan! Ekhem, apakah aku harus bicara formal?"

Semua member tertawa,

"Ahahah, umm.. ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun ya Gongchan! Kau tahu tidak, saat persiapan album, aku tahu aku adalah hyungmu tapi, aku merasa kalau kau adalah orang dimana aku bisa bersandar, dan aku sangat nyaman. Umm, apa lagi yang harus kukatakan ya? Ah ya, selama 6 tahun ini, aku juga sudah melihat perubahanmu yang bertahap menuju kedewasaan. Aku senang melihatnya karena kita tumbuh bersama, semoga kita bisa terus berkembang bersama. Dan makin keren ya, Gongchan.

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa support darimu, tanpa supportmu, aku akan merasa kosong. Maka dari itu, ayo kerja keras bersama!"

Dan Sandeul hyung pun mengepalkan tangannya, keatas.

Tiba saat Baro hyung yang maju, dia terlihat sangat sangat canggung daripada yang lain. Hahaha pasti itu karena sikap uhuk cool uhuk nya itu..

"Hai Gongchannie, maaf ya yang favorit memang tampil terakhir," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Yah, bagaimana ya, aku merasa canggung saat kami memutuskan untuk membuat sepatah, ah beberapa kalimat untukmu. Kau tahu saat kita bertemu kau masih menjalani masa SMA dan tiba-tiba kau sudah 23 tahun. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Kita sudah sama-sama bersama dan masih panjang jalan yang akan kita lalui bersama. Tentu selama itu pula kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Para hyung juga akan bekerja keras untuk membimbingmu. Mari bekerja sama dan buat B1A4 yang lebih baik! Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, aku siap membantu. "

"Dan jangan lupa nanti untuk melihat kadonya, aku memang hyung yang baik kan?" Ia lalu mengatakannya dengan berbisik lalu kami tertawa.

"Sekali lagi Selamat ulang tahun Gongchan, aku sangat senang dan bersyukur. Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya dongsaeng lagi selain kau.. ahaha kenapa aku jadi malu ya, Apa kita buat birthday greeting lagi tidak, untuk tahun depan?"

"Ah, boleh saja sih hyung tapi lain kali hadiahnya plus tiket ke taman hibur-"

"Gongchaniie, kau tidak ingat umurmu eh?!" Dan mereka pun lalu menghampiri dan mengacak rambutku satu persatu.

"Ahaha hyung, hentikan! Eh bagaimana jika makan daging sapi ala Gongchan?"

Mereka saling membelalakan mata heran.

"Tapi kita harus beli daging sapi dulu, dan ini sudah malam, aku malas keluar.." Ujar Baro hyung.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku.."

"Sebenarnya aku menyembunyikan daging sapi di kulkas, hitung-hitung traktiran dari yang ulang tahun.." Aku pun menarik turunkan alisku.

"Ah, jangan-jangan keresek berwarna hitam itu yang berisi daging?" Ujar Sandeul hyung.

"Yup, agak aneh sih, kalian tidak memperhatikannya di awal." Ujarku kepada mereka. Tapi wajar saja sih, karena mereka sibuk dengan latihan dan lain-lain sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan dorm termasuk kulkasnya. Ya, kami akhir-akhir ini sering diluar untuk mempersiapkan album.

"Jadi…"

"Ayo siapa paling terakhir ke dapur dia yang cuci piring! Hana Dul Si!" Aku sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan para hyung yang masih berlomba dibelakang, berterimakasihlah pada kaki yang cepat berlari ini, dan badanku yang cukup ringan.

"Hya.. kau curang, hei Jinyoung jangan menginjak kakiku eoh!"

"Itu kan tugas umma memang begitu, haha"

"Dasar Serigala licik!" -_-

"Ayo hyung duduklah yang manis kalian, sambil tunggu aku menyiapkan makanan."

"Hmm, aku boleh membantu sedikit kan?"

"Baiklah Jinyoung hyung."

Dan kami semua makan di atap gedung dorm kami, sambil menatap langit kota Seoul dan gemerlapnya lampu kota di malam hari.

Kita akan tetap seperti ini kan hyung? Dengan segala kekonyolan kita masing-masing?

Let's work harder together!

* * *

 **Gongchan : Annyeong readers!, itu adalah ceritaku tadi. Apakah kalian menikmatinya?**

 **Author: *rebut posisi***

 **Gongchan: Ehmm, kau menghalangi pandanganku thor.**

 **Author: Aduh mian Chan, ada yang aku ingin ucapkan kepada readers semua!**

 **Mianhae neol saranghae(?) eh maaf maksudnya Mianhae Chingudeul, kalau fanfic ini diluar ekspetasi kalian.. Maafin banget buat publish yang telat ini, niatnya sih pas ultah Gongchan tapi apa daya fic ini terpending sekitar 2 bulanan. Tuh telat banget kan, padahal ulang tahun Ochan kan tanggal 14 Agustus, belum lagi Baro 5 September, dan aku ga bikinin buat dia :( Tadinya mau ninggalin aja akun ffn, tapi saya bertekad membereskannya di sela-sela waktu sekolah, dan syukurnya ada waktu kosong, hehe.**

 **Gongchan: Hush- hush author memang bikin ulah, liat kan Baro hyung jadi pundung.. *puk-puk Baro***

 ***Author kabur***

 **Jinyoung: Ya sudah, kalau begitu.. next chap adalah giliranku bercerita, so stay terus ya!**

 **Member: Mind to RnR? Gomawo!  
**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

12.02 am

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang latihan, dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ck, ternyata lampunya juga belum dimatikan..

Dan yang paling penting, kami lupa kalau kuenya masih ditaruh diatas meja kecil.

Poor you cake, daripada mubadzir, lebih baik aku makan deh..

Nom nom nom

Hmm, berat badanku pasti akan naik setelah ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lapar tengah malam ini.

Lagipula kalian masih menyukaiku kan meski aku bertambah berat badan?

.

.

* * *

 **End Gongchan' Story**

 **(A/N: nahloh masih suka gak kalau Ochan naik berat badan? Heheh XD fyi, b'day greeting para member terinspirasi dari member itu sendiri yang membuatnya dalam bentuk video. Kalian bisa liat nanti di utub ya(?))**


	4. Jinyoung (Night Story)

**Jinyoung: Annyeong! Apa kalian siap mendengarkan ceritaku?**

 ***krik-krik***

 **Jinyoung: Ayolah, nanti yang mendengarkan aku kasih fanservice deh..**

 **BANA: *ngejar Jinyoung***

 **Jinyoung: *kabur***

* * *

Haa, hari ini adalah hari kesekian kalinya aku pulang sendiri setelah menghadiri suatu acara. Aku lalu membuka pintu dorm dengan pelan.

Keadaan dorm sepi sekali, ruangan pun gelap karena lampu yang dimatikan. 10.25 pm, pantas saja keadaan begitu sepi, mereka pasti sudah tidur. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke ruang latihanku.

Setelah menyalakan tombol lampu, lalu aku mulai menghampiri meja kerja. Well, sejak trainee aku memang sudah memikirkan tentang mengkomposisi lagu sendiri, untungnya pihak management dan para member setuju akan ide tersebut. Rasanya senang sekali mengetahui idemu didukung oleh orang-orang sekitarmu, ya rasanya seperti dilemparkan ke atas awan dan kau melayang diatasnya.. kekeke membayangkannya saja membuatmu senang kan?

Tetapi tentu saja, para member akan memberi masukan-masukan, kami biasanya berdiskusi bersama di ruang tengah, atau di ruang kerjaku ini. Kadang, muncul ide-ide yang lucu untuk dijadikan suatu lirik lagu. Dari pengalaman masa lalu, dari kegiatan bersama kami, ataupun dari ide-ide yang muncul setelah kami menonton sebuah film atau membaca cerita, misalnya.

Setelah selesai menulis beberapa bait, aku lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang kerja.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat ke arah saklar lampu. Posisinya berubah! Yang artinya adalah, bukan pemadaman listrik tapi.. seseorang telah mematikannya.

Oke, tenang Jinyoung.. kau hanya harus tenang dan jangan berteriak..

Sial, aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tiba-tiba teringat ucapan manager, dia pernah bercerita tentang penunggu di ruang kerja ini, katanya sih munculnya memang jarang, tapi sekalinya datang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku ingin loncat ke rawa-rawa sekarang juga. Aku ingin kabur tapi, rasanya susah sekali untuk melangkah. Ah iya! Aku kirim pesan ke member saja!

Aku pun membuka pesan lewat suatu aplikasi sosial yang sedang digandrungi masyarakat saat ini.

Message to B1A4 grup

Jinyoung : _Hey kalian, siapa saja tolong ke ruang kerja alias ruang komposisi sekarang juga.._

 _Tolong bukakan pintu, ne?_

 _Lalu jangan lupa nyalakan saklar lampunya._

 _Yang kesini pertama mendapat hadiah dariku._

 _Kumohon cepat ya!_

Kemudian aku menunggu beberapa menit dengan gelisah, hawa dingin pun sudah terasa. Hahh kenapa mereka lama sekali? Dan angin serasa bertiup lewat pundakku, huwaa rasanya ingin segera pergi.

Message to B1A4 grup

Jinyoung:

 _Ayolah.. kalian cepat read_

 _Hey_

 _Hey_

 _Hey!_

 _Dasar tukang tidur -_-_

Namun hasilnya sama, pasti mereka sudah tidur. Apa aku memberanikan sendiri ya, untuk membuka pintu? Baiklah.. aku bisa! Aku bisa(?)

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu, rasanya seperti berjalan 1 km saja. Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di depan pintu! Ah syukurlah, aku pun segera memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan, dan..

Sosok itu terlihat nyata! Dengan tangannya yang terangkat.. Aku pun terjatuh kebelakang. "Hyaaa! Pergi kau siluman!"

Ctak!

Tangan sosok itu menyalakan saklar lampu. Semua terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Shinwoo? Eh kukira kau siluman.."

"Sembarangan! Siluman beruang sih iya." Ucapnya setengah mengantuk.

"Yasudah cepat tidur, lain kali saja ceritanya." Ucapnya mendahuluiku.

Aku pun mengekorinya masuk ke dorm.

11.45 pm

Saat kami memasuki pintu dorm, terlihat member lain sudah bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Wah, kalian rela bangun demi aku ya?" Ujarku berbinar-binar.

"Menunggu apa hyung, gara-gara kau, aku dan Baro susah tidur." Ucap Sandeul.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bolak-balik ke kamar mandi kan? Pintunya kau buka tutup terus, dan kau menutupnya tidak pelan, malah seperti sengaja agar kami bangun." Ucap Baro.

Gongchan hanya terantuk antuk.

"Kalau aku sih terbangun karena suara Shinwoo hyung yang juga bangun." Ucap Gongchan.

"Ah mianhae, semuanya itu gara-gara masalah kecil. Besok aku ceritakan deh! Dan untuk Shinwoo, kau ingin hadiah seperti apa?" Ujar ku dengan seringai jahil untuk menggodanya.

"Ah itu.. su sudahlah.. I itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" wajahnya pun merona kali ini.

"Ahaha, baiklah.. ayo semuanya.. kita tidur!" Ucapku menghampiri Baro dan Sandeul karena aku sekamar dengan mereka. Sedangkan Gongchan sekamar dengan Shinwoo.

Saat semuanya hampir beranjak.. Aku tersadar sesuatu..

"Hey! Tunggu dulu, aku baru saja sampai disini karena daritadi aku ada di ruang kerja. Jadi aku tidak pernah bolak-balik membuka pintu kamar mandi..."

Semua member sepertinya langsung tersadar sesuatu.

"Jadi.." Perkataan Sandeul terpotong.

"Ayo mengungsi ke ruang tengah sekarang juga!" Ucap Gongchan berlari kea rah ruang tengah. Kami pun sama, mengikutinya.

Well, aku kira tidur berlima untuk malam ini tidak buruk juga.. Sepertinya kami harus memanggil ghost buster lain kali..

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai readers! Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membacanya ya.. Ah iya, pengaruh baca komik horror akhir-akhir ini jadinya buat yang kayak gini, deh.. Jinyoung, yang menjadi korban wkwkw. Nah siapa lagi yang akan bercerita selanjutnya? Yok silahkan dipilih dipilih…

Btw, saengil chukka hamnida Jinyoung oppa! *telatwoi *maafkan *barubukaffn *mianhae :(

 **Bonus:**

 **Jinyoung : "Seram kan? Hii merinding sekali."**

 **CNU: "Bagaimana kalau kau bukan Jinyoung yang sebenarnya?"**

 **Jinyoung: "Apa 'Jinyoung yang palsu' tau kapan first date kita?"**

 **CNU: "Kalau begitu sebutkan"**

 **Jinyoung: "Di minimarket, jam 07 malam lewat 15 menit, saat itu kita belum debut kan."**

 **CNU: *smile* "Ne, kau memang Jinyoung. Kalau begitu aku minta hadiahnya ne?"**

 **Jinyoung: "Kau ingin apa?"**

 **CNU: "Traktir aku makan. Au ingin sekali jjangmyeon, bulgogi, ah iya! Tteoboki juga dan kimchi!"**

 **Jinyoung: "Ah sepertinya lain kali saja ya, tiba-tiba aku lelah.. Mianhae!" *kabur***

 **CNU: …..**


	5. Sandeul (Saturday Activities)

Hmmm.. tes tes,

Halo BANAdeul! Akhirnya tiba juga saat aku bercerita!

 **Baro: Sudah cepat ceritakan saja -_-**

 **Sandeul: Hey! Jangan memotongku dulu -_-**

 **Baro: Habis kau lama sih..**

 **Sandeul: Apa kau bilang? Kau iri kan karena aku yang terpilih duluan?**

 **Baro: Iri?! Yang benar saja!**

 **Sandeul: Iya kan?!**

 ***Baro dan Sandeul debat* *Other member masang wajah datar -_- ***

 **-Wait a moment-**

Akhirnya si tupai itu berhasil aku singkirkan.. Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi ini dia ceritanya!

* * *

 **Sabtu, 08.00 AM**

Suatu hari dimana burung bercicit(?) dengan indahnya. Ya, saat itu aku masih di tempat tidur meringkuk di dalam selimut bermotif bebek berwarna kuning yang tengah tersenyum riang (anggap saja begitu, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah bebek itu benar-benar tersenyum atau hanya membuka paruhnya saja). Kemudian terasa tepukan dikakiku

"Hmm.. 5 menit lagi."

Tepukan lagi

"Hmm.. 1 menit lagi deh aigoo"

Tepukan terus dan terus, kemudian rasa geli menghampiri telapak kakiku. Dia menggelitikinya!

"Tupai jelek! " Aku menendang tangannya pelan, tentu saja karena masih keadaan setengah sadar dan masih lemas.

Dia tertawa lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Bangun my sweetie duck" Ia mengacak acak rambutku kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Hey!"

Tuhkan benar si tupai itu yang menggangguku.

"Cepat nanti kau kehabisan sarapan." Ujarnya dari luar kamar

"Ne, nanti aku kesana Baroya." Ucapku masih mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Dia bilang apa tadi? Haah.. my sweetie duck katanya. Eh tunggu? Aku berusaha mencerna arti 'my sweetie duck' tersebut. Duk! Kepalaku terbentur tiang kasur karena terlalu kaget atas pernyataannya tadi. Dasar tupai itu.

* * *

Aku mengucek ngucek mataku sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Annyeong.."

"Sandeul hyung lama sih.. jadi tinggal sedikit deh makanannya.." Gongchan dengan santainya menghabiskan suapan itu tepat di depan mataku! Bocah ini..

"Hya! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Lihatlah kelakukannya ini.." Aku merengek sebal sementara Gongchan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Kurasa aku akan memasak saja deh.." Ujarku

Saat aku hendak ke dapur, tiba-tiba Baro sudah mengisi mangkuk nasi ku dengan nasi dan lauk pauknya.

"Sengaja tadi aku mengambil banyak, agar kau tidak kehabisan." Ujarnya tenang lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran lalu berterimakasih padanya. Kulihat Shinwoo hyung seperti tersenyum penuh arti. Hmm.. kenapa lagi dengan dia itu?

* * *

11.00 AM

Sesudah latihan koreo, kami beristirahat sejenak.

"Haa pegalnya." Jinyoung terlihat memijat-mijat bahunya.

"Ayo kita buat kereta pijat!" Ucap Jinyoung.

Yah, dia memainkan permainan itu lagi. Ini biasanya kami mainkan jika merasa lelah dan pegal-pegal. Siapapun yang meneriakan 'Ayo kita buat kereta pijat' menjadi yang paling depan, yang kedua memijatnya, kemudian yang ketiga juga memijatnya, begitu seterusnya sampai yang terakhir.

Aku pun buru-buru berbaris.

"Hey, aku yang paling akhir!" ujarku

Member yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Nanti juga berbalik arah kok tenang saja." Ucap Jinyoung hyung sambil terkekeh.

Urutan 'gerbong kereta' pun seperti ini:

Jinyoung hyung, Gongchan, Shinwoo hyung, Baro, dan aku.

"Ayo keluarkan tenagamu Sandeul.." Ucap Baro.

Aku kerjai saja dengan memijatnya keras-keras.

"Hey.."

"Ahahaha"

Dan semua pun tertawa. Oke, oke ini memang cukup mengasyikan di sela latihan yang padat, apalagi mengerjai Baro kapan lagi aku menang mengerjainya? Yah walaupun aku juga dikerjainya juga sih pada ujungnya. Saat-saat bersamanya, maksudku saat-saat bersama para member memang menyenangkan.

* * *

Hari sudah agak menjelang sore. Kami melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sambil melipat baju, aku pun bersenandung kecil.

"Yo, Sandeulie!"

Terdengar suara berat yang sudah familiar di telingaku.

"Temani aku bermain soccer game, bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya dan kembali menatap pakaian yang masih belum beres.

"Tapi aku masih belum membereskan pakaianku.."

"Biasanya juga kita jarang merapikan pakaian, ayolah Sandeul! Yang menang boleh mendapat traktir, bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang menggiurkan sih, mengingat aku kebanyakan menang melawannya dalam main game.

"Ayo!" Ucapku.

Kemudian ia segera menarik tanganku ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan pakaian yang teronggok di kasur.

* * *

"Yeah! 2-2!" Ucap Baro kali ini ia terlihat sangat senang. Hmm, pertarungan makin sengit nih.

"Ah iya, aku punya ide bagaimana kalau yang menang, selain di traktir ia bisa menjadi 'raja sehari' bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Menarik, tapi jangan-jangan dia sudah menyiapkan taktik! Hmm, aku setuju atau tidak ya?

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" Ucapku tersenyum jahil.

"Aku yakin seratus persen, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihakku hari ini." Ucapnya tersenyum percaya diri.

"Baiklah, deal!" Aku juga percaya diri. Lihat saja aku akan-

20 menit kemudian

"Yeah, skor 2-4!" Baro meloncat kegirangan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ingat ya, mulai besok aku akan di traktir dan jadi raja sehari!" Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Iya, iya tapi jangan minta traktir yang aneh-aneh ya." Ujarku sambil tertawa. Yah tidak apa lah lain kali aku pasti akan menang!

Sementara itu dari belakang kami muncul suara tawa yang menggelegar dari Gongchan.

"Aku menang hyung!" Terlihat Gongchan tersenyum sumringah disana.

Aku dan Baro menatapnya bingung.

"Ehh, maksudnya?"

"Menang taruhan." Ujar Gongchan sambil tersenyum coretpoloscoret.

Sementara itu kedua hyung hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Uang tabunganku.." ucap Shinwoo hyung sambil mengeluarkan uang dari celengan beruangnya.

* * *

Pukul 10.00 pm

semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kami sedang mengadakan sesi diskusi, ya semacam sesi curhat sih, tapi tidak hanya itu saja, kami bisa mengeluarkan pendapat, masukan-masukan untuk grup dan member lain, misalnya.

"Nah, mungkin kita akan sering olahraga pagi di hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Ucap Jinyoung hyung.

Kami menyetujuinya, lumayan ada kegiatan refreshing tiap akhir pekan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin ada yang mau membicarakan hal lain?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan Jinyoung hyung mempersilahkan.

"Ini.. um, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan kepada Baro." Ujarku.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum bayar hutang, hyung?!" Perkataan Gongchan itu menyambut gelak tawa dari para member.

"Hahaha ya ampun, bukan itu.." Ujarku masih tertawa

Kemudian semua berhenti tertawa. Oke, serius time.

"Pertanyaannya adalah.. kenapa kau selalu membangunkanku dengan cara menyebalkan?" Ujarku sambil pura-pura merengut.

Baro yang wajahnya tegang kini mulai mencair.

"Yah itu sih tidak usah ditanya lagi, itu agar kau cepat bangun. Aku benar kan hyung? Lagipula masa aku harus membangunkanmu seperti putri tidur yang menunggu sang pangeran membangunkannya dengan-"

Oke, perkataannya tergantung begitu saja. Atmosfirnya terasa aneh disini. Wajahku merona.

"Putri.. pangeran? Haruskah perumpamaannya seperti itu?" Ucapku pelan

Jinyoung hanya berdehem saja, Shinwoo tersenyum penuh arti lagi, dan Gongchan menimpali

"Ah, apakah pangerannya itu akan berbicara seperti ini?"

Gongchan kemudian berdehem sebentar lalu terlihat menirukan suara,

"Bangun my sweetie duck"

Aku dan Baro terkejut. Jadi selama ini…

"Hey, kau mengupingnya?" Baro berkata dengan wajah merona. Oke, baru kali ini aku melihatnya merona sehebat itu.

"Lebih tepatnya sih mengintip kalian." Ujarnya dengan muka tak berdosa lagi.

"Sudah kuduga.." Shinwoo hyung memasang pose yang entah darimana ia terinspirasi seperti itu.

Jinyoung hyung tertawa puas mendengarnya

Aku pun melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa kearah Gongchan.

"Dasar Gongchansaurus!" Ucapku

Dan malam ini pun berakhir penuh tawa(?)

* * *

 **End**

 **Sandeul: Yosh! Ini ceritaku..**

 **Jinyoung: Ah ya, aku mengerti jadi intinya kau ingin menceritakan keseharian Badeul couple kan?**

 **Sandeul: *blush* Bukan itu hyung.. A-aku,**

 **Shinwoo: Sudah kuduga *pasangpose***

 **Sandeul: Berhentilah memasang pose itu hyung, demi apa aku geli melihatnya *nahan tawa***

 **Baro: …**

 **Sandeul: Kenapa kau diam Baro?**

 **Baro: Kau kurang menceritakan keromantisan kita, padahal kan masih banyak momen momen—**

 **Sandeul: Stop it *blush* *blush***

* * *

 **A/N :** Nah akhirnya saya bisa apdet fanfic! Yey!

Terimakasih untuk **Binny Bunny Sweety** **:) ,** ini kelanjutannya. Requestmu, Sandeul oppa! ^^ Maaf yaa, kalau ini banyak kekurangan..

Dan rencananya ini mau di update tanggal 21 Maret. Tapi ga yakin bisa update tanggal segitu, dan lagi ada waktu nulis sekarang-sekarang ini.. jadi yah updatenya sekarang deh. Lho memang ada apa tanggal 21 Maret? Apa hayoo xD

Terimakasih juga untuk para readers sekalian.. mohon krisarnya supaya Hirana bisa menulis lebih baik lagi!

Okee dan request masih terbuka menyisakan dua anggota, yaitu Baro dan CNU. Pilih yok dipilih..

Gomawo! ^^


End file.
